The Doctor of Konohagakure
by I luvgrace420
Summary: This is a thrilling story about a group of friends in the Village Hidden in the Leaves, striving to keep each other safe during an unexpected attack on their village, while most of the villagers are on a cruise ship vacation. Suspenseful. Epic. Original. A must read for Naruto fans. My third fan fiction series. More to come.


**The Doctor**

**Chapter 1: The Sound of Thunder**

The Hidden Leaf village... what once was a majestic forest with giant trees, with small creatures living fruitful lives

has become something much more sinister than the result of a carpet bombing incident, which is exactly what took place, just moments ago...

With the forest in embers, and countless animals screaming in agony as their flaming fur coats scorched their delicate skin, running from the timbering

trees that crushed what remained of their homes, the inhabitants of the forest had quickly been losing hope in their survival... until...

A strange visitor arrived, wielding a strange contraption. It was an intimidating sight for any creature; even the great beasts of the forest were frozen at

the sight of it, and despite being in the middle of a flaming hell of an environment, they could not move. The fear of this man was too great to even take

their eyes off of him before he faded into the distance on his unknown venture. He looked like a cyborg, with a huge nozzle hovering over his head, that

connected to a large reservoir of an indistinguishable substance that connected to his back. He held two handles that seemed to have triggers to expel

said liquid out of the nozzle in the direction that he faced. He wore a red shirt, with blue overalls, large boots that definitely had steel toes and looked

worn, as if used excessively in combat. The most predominant part must have been his beret. It was blood red with a large "M" on the front, presumably

standing for "Murder."

During all of this commotion, the villagers that weren't on the annual cruise ship festival, awoke in fear for their lives as they gazed out of their

windows only to see flames and animal corpses. They were fortunate that the carpet bombing was aimed at the surrounding forest, although the fire was

spreading quickly, and had already began to reach the inside of the village. The guard towers came plummeting down in flames and the wreckage was

like shrapnel, hurling flaming charcoal at the nearby structures. These few brave souls that remained at the village (as they had been banned from

partaking in the cruise ship event by officials) had immediately began their efforts in defending their homes and what remained of their beautiful village.

Their resources were scarce. Most of the tools and materials they had were made of wood, considering the unbridled forest that surrounded them. They

had to act fast. They gathered together in the center of the village, while the flames crept ever closer from all angles. There was Naruto, a strange

young man child, with yellow hair and squinty eyes. He was the optimistic one, and possessed a unique ability to share his optimism with his comrades,

to the point that they would never give up. Always by his side was Sakura. A head strong woman with a fine physique and luscious blue hair. One of the

most attractive women in the village. Many consider her insane for being with Naruto, but others know of her strange fetish for child-like men that can

multiply themselves. Lastly, was Shino, an introverted black man, with a strange fascination in insectology. Shino quickly devised a plan to control the

fire and maintain a safe area for himself and Sakura, while putting Naruto on the frontlines.

"Naruto! Use your shadow clone jutsu to gather all of the water you can find, bring all of the hoses you find here to the center of the village and turn

them on! I'll have my insects dig a large trench around us! Sakura, stay close to me! I'll need your beauty for motivation!" Shino commanded.

"I'm on it, believe it!" Exclaimed Naruto.

As an unfathomable amount of insects began working together to seemingly instantly dig a deep circular trench around Shino and Sakura, hundreds of

Naruto clones were already returning with buckets full of water. A group of Naruto clones were even carrying the entire water tower to the site. Before

long, the trench was full of water, just in time to stop the flames from reaching them. They gathered in the center, facing different directions, watching

to see if it would hold the fire back. Sakura noticed a hoard of insects crawling into Shino's coat.

"EWWW I HATE BUGS!" She screamed as she ran to the edge of the trench.

"SAKURA, WAIT!" Shino exclaimed.

Naruto's clones instantaneously vanished.

Behind Sakura, on the other side of the water, the flames separated providing a path for an unexpected visitor.

Approaching was a man with an evil look in his eyes. They could see the reflection of fire in his crystal eyes, over his thick mustache and abnormally

large nose. They stood still, in shock.

"Sakura, come back over here! I won't let that freak hurt you!" Yelled Naruto, confidently.

As she was running back to rejoin the group, the cyborg looking man jetted towards her, scooping her into his arms.

"Ahh, Princess!" The strange man proclaimed.

"Princess? She's just an ordinary girl!" Naruto yelled.

Sakura immediately felt insulted by Naruto's comment and decided to stay comfortably in the unknown man's arms, weak from the lack of oxygen.

Without speaking, Shino began to command his insects to approach the man from behind.

"EWWW I HATE BUGS!" Screamed Sakura, alarming the antagonist, before the insects managed to make a move on him.

He quickly spun in a circle, shooting water at high velocity in all directions, crushing the insects with it's incredible force.

"My bugs!" Shino gasped and fell to his knees defeated. Having used an excessive amount of energy, and having difficulty breathing from the smoke, he

fainted.

"I won't let you hurt her!" Yelled Naruto, as he ran towards the man, who was now inside the safe circle, with Sakura drooped over his shoulder.

In an instant, the man blasted into the sky, propulsed by his water spout. Naruto gazed in awe towards the sky, though his vision was mostly obscured

by red smoke. Before he could react, his face was met by the boots of the man, plummeting out of the sky like a cannonball, crushing Naruto's face and

shattering most bones in his head and torso.

He fell to the ground, unconscious.

Sakura, who had also lost consciousness, due to the trouble breathing from the smoke and the extremely dramatic change in altitude, laid motionless

over the man's right shoulder. The man jumped into the trench and pulled a trigger on one of his handles, refilling the reservoir on his back. Shino,

barely awake now, could see hazily the man's departure. The man turned to look back at Shino and Naruto.

This is when Shino noticed the man's hat.

"M..." Shino whispered to himself with a weak breath.

The man proceeded towards the fiery forest, extinguishing the flames immediately in front of him, forming a safe path for himself and Sakura. Behind

him, the flames closed up again. He was gone, and Shino had fainted once more.

**-TO BE CONTINUED-**


End file.
